Valek and Yelenanot an originaltitle,great story
by Charliekeepstheworldforme123
Summary: Valek and Yelena are together again and share their love for each other... Ari and Janco come in just to add their humor and make there way towards Ixia where there will be a special mission for Valek,Yelena,Ari,and Janco, with old friends along the way..


Valek, the assassin who I loved, took my hand and led me into his cabin. I could feel the warm air pressing against my slightly burning cheeks. He brought me to the back room and he kissed me on the lips in the doorway……….

_**The next morning…**_

"Yelena…honey? My love? Wake up." Valek said whispering in my ear. I cracked an eye open and saw him standing over me… his hair falling a little over his gleaming eyes.

"Five more minutes." I said half awake, half asleep. He rolled his eyes and picked me right up out of the warm haven I call a bed. I giggled and let him take me to the dining table.

"Eggs?" Valek called over to me.

"Sure. Why not." I looked over myself. My nightgown was on and it was backwards from carelessly throwing it onto me last night. I looked around the cabin. A small couch was in the corner and two regular, wooden chairs were at the dining table, one of them I was occupying. Such a regular house…yet so many memories.

Valek brought over a wooden plate with two steaming eggs on it. I ate silently as I watched Valek eat his eggs to. He was so handsome and so perfect…perfect for me. After a silent breakfast I washed my plate and fork in the washbasin. I could feel Valek's eyes looking at me. I turned around a stared at him, he was grinning.

_**Valek**_

Yelena looked so beautiful even with a backwards nightgown on. Her hair had grown past her shoulders. I looked at her standing by the washbasin. A small smile tugged at her lips and I couldn't help but grin. Her tugged smile broke and I stood up. As I walked over to her, she walked over to me. We embraced and I kissed her so passionately. Just as I took her hand in mine there was a knock on the door. We both looked up and I grabbed my knife.

"Valek! Where did you put my switchblade?" Yelena whispered, panic rising in her voice.

"In the bathroom…" I said quickly, as I watched her run to the bathroom. I walked over to an open window and jumped out. I ran behind a tree and looked at my front doorstep. Ari and Janco waited by the door, tapping their feet impatiently. I jumped back through the window. Yelena was in the bedroom putting her sneak suit on.

" It's all right Yelena. It's just Ari and Janco."

"Oh! What are they doing here?" Yelena asked as she walked out of my bedroom.

_**Yelena**_

Ari and Janco pounded on the door.

"Yelena! For one second will you please get your lips off of Valek's?" Ari said annoyance rising with every word he said.

"We all know Valek can't keep off of you!" Janco exclaimed. They chuckled together and Ari kept on going.

"My love! My love! That's all he ever says!"

"It's sickening!" Janco said snickering. I couldn't help but laugh myself. I looked over at Valek, he was definitely not laughing. He motioned for me to go somewhere where Ari and Janco couldn't see me. Valek opened the door.

"You knocked." Valek said coolly opening the door.

"Oh! Sorry sir!" Ari and Janco said in unison, instantly straitening out. Ari and Janco are Valek's second in command, and two of my best Ixian friends. Ari and Janco walked in and I hid in the bedroom so they wouldn't see me.

"By the way, Yelena is not here." Valek said looking at both men in the eye.

"Really?" Janco said

"We thought she would be here." Ari explained.

"No. She is actually on a mission in Sitia." Valek explained lying at every word.

"Really sir? The commander told us to find you two here…in a cabin…alone…in the woods. Did I mention you two being alone in the woods?" Janco said a little smile playing on his mouth. I decided the gig was up and I walked out into the living area.

"Yelena!" They both bellowed walking up to me.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked as Ari and Janco hugged me.

"Ahhhh nothing important. The commander said he needed you two for a mission…blah blahh blahhh." Ari said.

"We would rather hang out with you!" Janco said.

"Ari. Janco." Valek said in his commanding voice.

"Yes sir?" they both said.

"When does the commander need us?" Valek asked

"Three days he says is the latest. Any time earlier would be good." Ari and Janco recited to Valek.

"Yelena, pack your saddle bags. We must go."

_**The next afternoon**_

"This is yummy. What did you make this stew out of Valek?" Aria asked.

"Mystery meat." Valek answered. I could see him slightly smiling.

"What?" Janco and Ari exclaimed together, both spitting out their food.


End file.
